In the related art, some mobile phones include a fingerprint chip package structure and a touch panel. When the fingerprint chip package structure is mounted into a through hole in the touch panel, the fingerprint chip package structure may have an unexpected movement, thereby affecting a mounting process of the fingerprint chip package structure.